


The Night We Danced in the Dark

by FlameBoxPytha



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Both of them are old enouth to do smut, Explicit Sexual Content, How Do I Tag, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Porn With Plot, Red X is smooth, Red is a little shit, Robins a mess, This ship is underrated, dont at me, how to keep secrets fro m you're team, no masks., no masks?, or how not to..., whats new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameBoxPytha/pseuds/FlameBoxPytha
Summary: Red X has always been a thorn in Robins spine, it’s something he was proud of. He liked messing with him, liked figuring out what made the good boy tick. He enjoyed the fights, the dark nights on rooftops and the chases. It was almost poetic to him now. Robin chases him, misses and then looses while Red ran. But what he loved the most, was the fact that Red X knew, and knew alone, that he was the one provoking the chases and the annoyance. He was the one who was always chasing the hero.He wanted to finally let the kid win, but with a price he knew robin would take.Robin never thought about how he’d never be able to turn him in afterwards.Would he even want to?“How about we make a deal, kid. Mask for mask? Since you want to know what I look like, oh, so badly.”
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Red X, Red X/Robin
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	1. Mask for Mask

**Author's Note:**

> YO! I'm finally doing something that's defiantly not a one-shot!  
> Please, please, PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS!  
> greatly appreciated!  
> :)
> 
> (Characters aren't mine or owned by me! Only one I own is the OC I've used in this for Red X! I have a name set for him but wont be using it in this chapter!) 
> 
> https://flameboxbec.tumblr.com  
> ^^^  
> send me prompts/ideas and all that jazz if you have an idea for me! I'll gift it to you! :3

I growled deeply as I jumped the roof and barely missed, throwing my balance off and causing me to try to catch back up to the petty thief.

I watched as he effortlessly jumped from roof to roof, never breaking a sweat. Suddenly I was at his foot and he stopped quickly just before the roof ahead.

_What?_

I tried to stop at his side but slipped, traction in my shoes faltering slightly as I teetered over the 10 story tall building and ground below me.

A hand gripped the back of my collar and held me over the edge. “Relax, kid, I won’t drop you if you don’t fight me.” He said, smugly. I knew he could be serious but, _Christ_ , this was dark.

I stilled myself, however keeping my guard up, somewhat terrified at the fact that he was threatening to _kill_ me. “What do you want?” I asked, leveling my voice a bit to hide the fear.

“To talk without you trying to toss me in a cell. Can you be civilized for a minute?” He asked, cocky tone back in place.

 _Can_ I _be civilized? That’s rich._

“Fine. talk.” I spat out simply. I didn’t like this.

He hoisted me up quickly and stepped back from the ledge a little.

_Why does every female this he’s all that? He’s a jackass and I’m starting to rethink the possibility of him being a psychopath._

“Who are you?” I asked, agitated and on edge.

“I knew you’d ask that. Also, for the record, I wouldn’t have thrown you off the roof. You're too much fun.” He paused to get a bit closer to me, backing me against the ledge again, causing my patience to wear even thinner.

_fun?_

“You kill my boredom.” He answered my silent question, moving to the side to lean against the air conditioner.

“That’s sick. You’re just bored so you make me chase you through the streets?” I asked bluntly, the irritation ringing in my tone.

“Something like that.” He chucked darkly. “But you _choose_ to chase me through the streets, I don’t _tell_ you to do that. I’ll make a deal with you, kid. Mask for mask, since you want to know who I am, oh, so badly.” He purred, bouncing up off the air unit and standing.

I decided hated that he was about 2 to 3 inches taller than I was.

“And why would you do that? Who knows if there's cameras up here.” I asked, not really caring about him, but knowing I have a cover I can’t blow myself.

“I can erase it, that’s easy work.” He said, nonchalantly, causing me to roll my eyes.

_Figures._

“So what do you say, birdy?” He asked, stepping closer to me. I backed up a bit and narrowed masked eyes at him in thought.

“I take yours off, you take mine off. Same time.” I said, trying to avoid him running away as soon as mine came off.

“I was going to say the same thing.” He almost purred and lifted his hands up behind my head. I quickly did the same thing and everything after that happened so quickly. He latched mine off and I did the same, a sudden thought ran through my head as his mask came off.

_Jesus, no wonder everybody thinks he’s attractive. If only they could see his face.  
_

The white toothed smile then came up on his face and he captured my chin with his free hand and pulled me closer to him, those full lips found mine and I tensed up before the inner battle started up.

_Whoa!_

my mind began reeling.

_Do I kiss him back? I’ve been curious about being with another guy but, oh god. He’s a villain. I shouldn't._

I had made my half-assed decision to push him away before I realized I was already kissing him back. 

_Too late now._

He playfully nipped my lower lip with his teeth, causing me to part my lips enough for him to slip his tongue in toward mine to coax my own to life. My heart was pounding on my chest now and I couldn't tell if it was from the panic of sudden contact or the fact that I totally wasn’t getting turned on by it. His hand found my hair and began twining through it before he tugged down, exposing my neck. He began to nip and suck on the skin there and I couldn't hold back a strangled noise that bubbled up in my throat. My cheeks immediately heated in embarrassment at the noise, and the fact that he smiled against my neck in response.

“You like when I bite you? Never would’ve thought such a goody-two-shoes was a masochist.” He hummed.

This was the first time I’d heard his real voice and I almost lost it. It was deep and sounded like sex itself and I crooked my neck more to give him more access.

_Yep, I’ve lost my mind._

“God, you’re beautiful.” He mumbled before biting hard into the crook of my shoulder, causing me to squeeze onto his muscular bicep that I hadn’t realized I’d gripped onto at some point. He pulled away and found my lips again, his hands finding my hips and pulling me toward him even more, his fingers digging in a little, applying just the right pressure and I was, little by little, slipping into him, wanting more.

He pulled away and smiled, licking his lips. I knew I looked like a wreck now. My lips were swollen, cheeks red and hair strewn from him pulling it. “Did you want to go further with that, or leave it there?” He asked, smirking at my current state. I looked away from him, focusing heavily on the surface we stood on that I felt was quickly crumbling under me, all to hide the blush that grew further on my cheeks.

 _He’s dangerous. He’s_ dangerous _! I_ shouldn't _. I’m playing with fire._

“Don’t look away from me like that. I got you into this position, not the ground. I want you looking at me when you answer me.” He smiled, guiding my head up with his finger on my chin.

His hair was obsidian black and styled into an edgy fade, he had a couple of ear piercings and black plugged gages. His eyes were a bright sea green and he had tanned, flawless skin. His jawline could’ve been a weapon itself and he seemed to have a tattoo on his neck at the least. He was beautiful, not even my type when it came to girls but he was flawless. I looked at him in his eyes trying to go over my options again but the only one that stuck out to me was answering-

“Yes.” I said quietly before realizing I’d said it out loud, surprisingly not regretting it, however, I couldn't help but feel nervous.

“Good choice. I'm gonna make you feel so good you’ll keep coming back for more.” He said, dipping into my ear. “I won’t have to wipe the cameras. I led you to my apartment.” He winked and walked to the door.

_Wait, did he plan this?_

I rolled my eyes in response at the realization.

He walked me into a hallway and then to a door, opening it with a key card and walking inside to a luxurious penthouse view of the city. Of course the decor was black, silver and red. Most of the red was accents and lighting. It was a two story, open penthouse with a massive window on one whole side of the wall opposite to the stairs that led up to the open bedroom that looked over the living room and dining room.

He led me upstairs into the large bedroom and pulled me onto his lap and began to suck and bite on my neck again, this time, warm hands slipping under my shirt. I copied the movement, lifting his suit up a bit over his abdomen, feeling the ripple of chiseled muscles under my fingers.

He moved his hands up, taking my top off with them, leaned in and captured one of the sensitive buds on my chest between his lips. I let out a breathy moan in response and dug my nails into his back lightly. His hand fell back onto my hip and began to grind me onto him. I hadn't been aware of just how hard I was until then.

My hands gripped the outside of his shirt and began to lift it up, revealing dark tattoos that littered his skin, and while I would’ve never thought that was attractive I was stuck staring at them and running my hands over them.

“God, I’m so ready to switch positions and pound you into this mattress.” He said, smiling at the response of my hands on his chest. I almost let out a moan at his statement but attempted to hold back and stammer out something I knew would be important information to him.

“I- I’ve never been with a guy before. Please... uh- At least _start_ gentle.” I trailed off nervously, feeling like it was important to say that. He raised his brows.

“ _Really?_ You could’ve fooled me. You’re a natural.” He said, stroking my cheek and nipping my lower lip, pulling at it a bit. “I’ll be gentle.” He confirmed as he slid his hands under me and flipped positions to where I was on my back and he was between my legs. “Until you ask for otherwise.” He whispered. I did actually let out a quiet moan at that one.

He moved over and got into a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant before sinking back down to meet me. He pulled at the waistline of my pants and began to leave kisses on my abdomen before pulling the fabric off completely and then started nipping and sucking my inner thighs. “You got so hard from just kissing me, and here I thought you were an angel.” He smiled, teasingly.

I opened my mouth to protest before he licked the head of my member causing me to shudder and let out a shaky breath at the warmth instead, abandoning the denial that I was about to respond with. He licked up from the base before wrapping wet lips around the mid and starting to bob his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks and causing me to let out another groan. He worked his tongue around me and was soon taking all of me in. I felt a slick finger prod at my entrance, causing me to subtly flinch.

“Relax.” He whispered just above my member. I did as I was told and relaxed, letting him sink the finger in. I whimpered in slight discomfort but he let me adjust. When he decided I was alright he began to give short little thrusts and then began twisting a bit, it was uncomfortable at first but as he hit a certain spot I let out a rather feminine moan and arched my back. He hummed, seemingly pleased. He moved up to my face level, nipping my ear. “Right here?” He purred into my neck and did it again, my head tossing back a bit.

“What did- ah!” I began as he did it again, making it a repetitive action. It was a different feeling to say the least and breaching an amount of overstimulation that was _nearly_ mind numbing. I buried my head into his neck and tried to keep quiet.

“You sound beautiful. I want to hear you.” He encouraged. My face was heated up and I could feel myself completely giving in to him. He added another finger and I tensed up again before he pressed that spot again, moving two fingers over it over and over again until I thought I was going to lose the remainder of my sanity for the night.

“Ngh! Red… I- please…” I huffed, feeling his fingers start to scissor my entrance.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re gorgeous. Look at you, all hot, flushed and begging.” He praised, biting my jawline and making me shiver.

He slipped his fingers out, gaining a small sound at the empty feeling, and began to unbuckle his belt, tossing it to the side and then getting up to begin removing his pants.

It gave me a good minute to look him up and down he had tattoos all down his arms to his fingers that completed the sleeves, a big one on his peck, another on his back and a shadowed quote on the side of his rib cage. He pulled his pants off and moved them to the side to join the rest of our clothes. The light of the city out of the big window behind him made him look like a model as he ran his fingers through obsidian hair before he got back to the bed and found me in the dark room. I didn’t get a chance to see his size but I didn’t doubt he was packing 8 inches when I felt his thick, hard member against my thigh.

“Ready?” He asked, leaning in to give me a chaste kiss. I nodded, assuming already that it’d hurt. “Relax. I’ll be gentle.” He added with a more inviting smile before lining up the slicked member with my entrance. He kept his eyes on me as he applied pressure and started pushing in. I closed my eyes and let out a soft hiss at the stretch. He continued in until I could feel him reach my hilt.

“How ya’ feeling down there, pretty bird?” He asked, his voice sending shivers down my spine as he ran a hand through my hair. My breathing was labored and I was praying the room was dark enough to hide the deep flush of my cheeks that I didn’t doubt bled down to my shoulders.

“Full.” I breathed out, feeling nearly paralyzed and embarrassed that “full” was the only word that I could use to describe the feeling. He chuckled lightly in response.

“Tell me when I can move.” He said, pressing kisses to my jaw. I felt myself getting more adjusted to the girth and so I shuffled my hips subtly to test that theory and had to take a deep breath to stop a moan that almost came out as his member rubbed against that same spot as before. He grinned in response.

“Alright, that works too.” He said, somewhat shocked and probably thinking I was going to do the work. I cringed inwardly at the silent accusation.

“You can move.” I said breathlessly. He smiled and gave a small thrust and I already knew I’d be the stereotypical ‘loud’. He started a slow and consistent pace and I already had my hands on his tattooed biceps again for brace. After a moment he sped up, adding a little more force into his thrusts. I couldn't stop the quiet moans that were escaping my mouth and becoming more and more desperate. He stayed at this pace for a bit until I couldn't stand it anymore.

“Mmn- faster… please…” I begged hopelessly. He chuckled deeply, content with this request.

“ _Absolutely_ , hot stuff.” He said and sped up, his tip now practically bruising into the spot before and it had my eyes watering from ecstasy.

“A-ah! Red! F-fuck! Mmm-nhh!” I cried out, cutting off my voice every time he slammed into that spot, my legs shaking.

“Fuck, yes. that name sounds so good coming from you’re lips.” He growled and threaded fingers through my hair before gently tugging, forcing me to expose my neck and let out a strangled moan. He leaned in and began leaving more dark marks and bruises from bites which I absolutely lost it in. I was so hard at this point and I knew that. My eyes were watering at the pleasure and frustration that I hadn’t realized built up this much.

“X- close… close… please…” was all I could seem to muster out between punched out moans. He got the hint and let go of my hair before reaching down, and begging to stroke me. “Cum for me, pretty bird.” He said leaning down and pressing his lips into mine. I shuttered as I came almost immediately afterwards. He gave a couple more thrusts.

“Inside or outside, babe?” He asked, his breath husky enough to make me hard again. I was dazed and still moaning and mindlessly decided, not entirely able to comprehend the question.

“ _Ngh_ … inside.” I breathed out in exhaustion.

“What a champ.” He teased lightly and placed his lips onto mine again before I felt him fill me with warmth as he buried deep inside me. He gave about three more thrusts as he rode through it. I felt like I was going to pass out from exhaustion.

“You alright?” He asked, collapsing beside me.

“Tired.” I mumbled simply. He chuckled and brushed my hair off my sweaty forehead.

“Stay here tonight.” He said, pulling the covers out from underneath me to lay them on top of me. He did the same and pulled my waist closer to his, nuzzling his head into my hair.

He mumbled something about me ’probably hating him in the morning’ but it was the last thing I could remember, and at the moment, it was the last thing I could’ve cared about.


	2. The good, the bad and the okay I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin learns a little something about Red and can’t quite leave it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Sexual Content, 18+, NSFW,   
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> Need I say more.  
> 

I woke in a daze, startled for a moment at the forgin room before realizing I was still with Red X. 

_ Fuck. That actually happened last night.  _

I’d deal with that in a moment, my tracker was what woke me up so I threw the covers off and padded across the black wood floor to my phone, cringing at the wet feeling that ran down my leg and picked it up off my belt. 

“How the hell am I going to explain this?” I mumbled to myself. 

“Lie.” A groggy morning voice responded from across the room, the sound of him causing me to blush. “Or don’t pick up and just come back to bed.” He said, smiling before snuggling deeper into the covers. 

“Hey!” I said, opening the tracker to respond, doing my best to make it sound natural. 

“Robin! You are okay!” Starfire sighed happily and landed onto her feet. 

“Yo, where have you been, man?” Cyborg asked, eyebrow cocked. 

“We were all looking around the tower for you this morning and we’re freaked out because we thought something happened to you on your way home!” Beastboy said, worry in his tone. 

I could hear an almost silent chuckle from across the room. “Yeah, he got dicked down so hard he passed out is what happened to him.” X whispered. 

A blush spread like wildfire across my cheeks as I turned my head to shoot a half hearted glare in his direction. He lifted his hands up in a defensive way and smiled sleepily. 

“I told you he was fine. You drug me out of my room for no reason.” Raven grumbled and walked off. 

“Uhm… I stayed with an old friend last night. Sorry, I should have let you guys know. I got distracted.” I lied.

“Tch! ‘Old f riend’ my ass.” I heard the thief groggily chuckle out barely above a whisper. I decided to ignore it for the time being. 

“It’s fine, you just had us worried. When do you think you’ll be back at the tower?” Cyborg asked. 

“I don’t know, I’ll let you know when I’m about to leave. Probably not too long.” I said. He responded with a “Ok, sounds good.” And hung up. 

I took a deep breath and sighed in relief. 

“Not bad.” He said, getting up and walking toward me. 

“I don’t like lying to my team like that…” I mumbled. 

“Well, did you really want to tell them you mixed up the word fight with the word _fuck_ instead?” He laughed and tousled my hair before walking to the bathroom. I shot a look at him. 

“It’s not like I- you did it on purpose!” I huffed, relaying to the fact that he led me to his place. 

“Well yeah, hothead, I don’t  _ ‘accidentally’ _ have sex with people. I totally wanted that.” He laughed. “But it happened and I would love for it to happen again. Come join me in the shower?” He said with a wink. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to stand if you put me through that again.” I mumbled and walked into the bathroom. 

“I can do way worse than last night, birdy. I’ll just drive you home if it comes to that.” He said and pulled me into the shower and pressed me against the black tile. A shiver ran up my back at the cold against my skin. 

“Bet you’re still ready for me from last night.” He mused and bit my cheek lightly. 

“I hate you.” I muttered, familiar blush reappearing on my cheeks again. I caught him smiling as he turned around to adjust the water temperature. 

“Do you  _ normally _ fuck people you hate or do you just refer to all you’re enemies as- ahem…” he paused “old freinds.” He teased. I glared at him. 

“N-no! I just… it seemed like a good idea, plus I know who you are now.” I huffed with a smirk of triumph. 

“Do you though?” He asked as he turned back around.

“Well, yeah, you have your mask off and-“ he cut me off. 

“What’s my name?” He questioned, cornering me against the shower wall. 

“I- that’s not fair! You never told me!” I shouted, feeling defeated. 

_ I slept with him and didn’t know his name… god, that’s low.  _

I pushed at him and started to walk toward the shower door, only to have him grip my wrist and tug me back , pushing me against the wall again with a lustful look in his eyes. 

“All you had to do was ask, hot stuff. Names Alex. I’d love for you to remember it because  _ that’s _ the name I want you screaming out.” He smirked and licked up my neck. My stomach fluttered with something hot and the way he ground his naked cock up against mine made it twenty times worse. 

“Hnn. F-fuck you” I growled. 

“That’s the plan.” He quipped back. “I’ll make it up to you with dinner sometime if you’re mad about it but you don’t seem to be pushing me away .” He stated. I would’ve spluttered out about him suddenly asking me on a date if I was given the chance before his lips covered mine. His hands moved against my back, running down to grip my cheeks before cupping them and lifting me up to straddle him against the shower wall, gaining a small, regretful, squeak out of me. I raised my brow at him. 

“I think you’re doing this a little backwards. Doesn’t sex usually come after the date?” I asked. He barked out a short laugh, tilting his head down a bit as it came out before looking back up dead in my eyes. 

_ Was that… cute to me?  _

“What makes you think I’m traditional, birdy?” He shot back smugly. I let out a puff of breath. 

“I was alluding more towards chivalrous.” I huffed. 

He laughed and I had to turn my head for a moment after noting he was, infact, still unfairly beautiful with white teeth and a full smile. 

“I can be that too.” He jokingly faked a pout and put on a look that almost made me laugh. Almost.

“Oh?” I challenged. He smirked. 

“Alright. May I, lovingly and politely…” he paused. 

_ That’s... a start.  _

“fuck you against my shower wall so good you never  _ forget _ my name….” he paused again and if I hadent been bracing myself with my hands on his shoulders I would have face palmed, “please?” He finished with a sickeningly sweet smile. 

“Pft, whatever. You suck.” I huffed out in order to hide my stifled laugh, rolling my eyes. 

_ Bruce would absolutely despise him.  _

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll get to that eventually.” He responded before capturing my lips again in a smile. 

His lips moved feverishly over me, hands gripping my ass as he lined up with my entrance, locking lips with me as he sunk me down onto his familiar girth. I dug my nails deep into his back, gaining a guttural moan from him. I shuddered at the sound and repeated the motion. He bit my lip, growling, in response to it and lifted me up with ease, dropping me back down and slamming against the spot that made me see stars and arch my back, tossing my head back against the cool tile that now felt like a refreshing cold as my body heated up. He bit and sucked on my now exposed neck, no doubt leaving marks as he continued bouncing me in an up and down motion.

“A-Alex, I- ha! Ah! Fu-ck! Alex!” I cried in punched out moans with every thrust.

“My name sounds so good from your lips, birdy.” He mused breathlessly, his voice husky and deep with lust. “You’re still so tight for me, you feel so good.” He moaned, leaning against my lips. “Fuck, you look _so_ good.”

He continued to assault that spot and it had me losing my mind along with my voice. I pressed my lips against his in order to stifle the moans and found myself getting closer as he continued. 

“Alex… hng! close…” I shuddered, unable to let go of his neck to get myself off the rest of the way without slipping and falling. 

“Cum for me then birdy.” He breathed out against my lips. 

They’re wasn’t enough friction against his abdomen and when he leaned me back a bit there was none as all, forcing out a frustrated moan from my lips. 

“C-can’t. Need your hands-“ I panted and held on tighter to his neck, digging my fingernails into his skin. 

“No.” He said blankly, baffling me completely. I was about to splutter out in question and call him cruel when he answered my thoughts. “I want to see you cum without me touching you.” He smirked. 

_ That shouldn't have been that hot. This is torture.  _

“You’re- that's cruel…” I pouted, desperate for friction. “Ah! Oh, god, Alex… right- mnh!” I nearly screamed when he slammed against that spot at a different pace, my eyes nearly rolling up into my head at the sudden intensity.

“Mm, What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He smiled deviously, slamming into that spot, listening to me moan out incoherent words. I shot him a weak angered expression, however since it was clouded by want, he must’ve not taken it as seriously. 

“You’re so cute.” He laughed and nipped at my wrist beside his head, sucking until there was a dark bruise there too. 

The assault on that spot became unbearable and I felt like I’d come any second. “I’m not going anywhere and I’m not stopping until I watch you cum.” He growled. 

“T-touch me… p-please!” I begged. 

“If I do that I’m making you cum over and over again. Is that what you want?” He asked, nails digging into my ass and grinding into that spot. It wasn’t until he slammed me back down and gave a rough grind against that spot that I came harder than I ever had in my life. He pushed me against the wall again, holding me up with on hand and his hips, wrapping his hand around my base and pumping the shaft, making me shudder and let out a much higher pitched and shaky mewl than I’d liked to have admitted to. It was so sensitive and when he continued thrusting I was trying to catch my breath as I came down and deal with the overstimulation the bundle of nerves were receiving. He got in a couple more thrusts before burying deep into me and filling me up as I rested my head on his wet shoulder, panting heavily and trembling. 

“Fuck…” he breathed out before unsheatheing himself and letting me down, only to brace me as I stumbled and struggled to stand. 

“I won’t be able to get home…” I mumbled, my back already hurting as he pulled me closer to him. 

“I said I’d drive you.” He responded, starting to catch his breath and grabbing for soap. “By the way, I also said I’d help you clean up too but I might’ve gotten a bit distracted.” He chuckled and ran his hand over some of the newer hickeys and love bites. I glanced to the side, narrowed eyes in annoyance were knowingly unable to hide the fact I was blushing. “Don’t be mad, Dick. it doesn't fit on such a pretty face.” He winked. My eyes widened in response to the sound of my name. 

“Wait I- no. You aren’t allowed to call me that.” My voice quickly fluctuated from panic to sternness. He lifted a brow. 

“Oh? So you’re aloud to  _ scream _ out  _ my _ name and I’m not allowed to call you by yours?” He asked, cockily. 

I gave him a firm look and took a deep breath to ease my quickly fraying nerves.

“Don’t let it slip in public. I’m trusting you. Don’t fuck it up.” I snapped firmly. He put his hands up in a defensive position. 

“I wouldn’t dare, I’m putting the same trust into you, hot stuff.” He laughed and ran a soap covered hand through my hair. I sighed, dropping the conversation there and letting him massage shampoo into my scalp.

When we were finished he tossed me a towel and got out, walking into his room as I took time to glance in the mirror before following him. 

_ No doubt my team is going to ask. Even if I wore a turtleneck they’d see the marks.  _

They littered my neck, jawline, wrist, chest and shoulders. There was even a hickey on my lower lip from where he’d sucked and bit at it. My body was literally covered with bite marks and dark splotches. 

_ How did he even manage to leave this many marks after only  _ two _ times? _

When I walked out I looked at his back and noted it wasn’t much better than the marks I was left with.

Scratches from my nails lined down his neck, shoulders and some followed down to his mid back. They were dark enough to see them through the tattoos and ask he turned around to look at me he smirked. 

“Checked out you’re new marks, babe?” He smiled.  


_ Babe? Already starting with pet names. _

_ That’s _ _ … cute. You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?  _

I thought about flicking him off but decided to play his game. 

“Trying to tell others not to touch me?” I challenged.

“Absolutely. Can’t have people taking things that don’t belong to them right?” He shot back. I raised my brow at him. 

“Touché, thief.” I huffed. He laughed at this. 

“So, when do I take you out to dinner? I want to make you mine officially as soon as I can before someone else gets a chance.” He asked. 

“Is there a way to reach you other than running after you?” I asked, not particularly wanting to go chasing him down again. 

“That’s the way I like it, but yeah, I have a  _ phone _ number if that’s what you’re asking.” He chuckled and wrote it down on a notecard as he let me finish getting dressed. 

After he handed it to me I saw the other side, reading the term and definition already written on it. 

_ Probative - possessing the potential to provide details that are valuable to an investigation. _

I looked up at him, a bit concerned as to why he has notes like this, watching him grab his keys and wallet before asking, “What  else are you  _ involved _ in?” 

“A Forensic Science major.” He responded, looking back at me. 

I mulled it over for a moment. 

“So what got you interested in that?” I pressed and followed him down the steps and out to the hallway. He didn’t give me the impression that he was into this kind of stuff. 

“I thought you were the detective. Why don’t  _ you _ figure that out?” He asked with a wink. 

_ There’s a reason and I’m almost positive that it’s just a fascination with dead people.  _

“Should I be worried?” I asked, praying to god he wasn't doing anything other than stealing as pathetic as that sounded. He gave me a questioning look. 

“What do you mean?” He asked before the expression changed twice more. First was understanding, the next was something forgin and seemed more disgusted. “If you’re pinning me as a murderer suddenly I’d appreciate it if you didn’t recklessly lump me with that group.” He said, his voice sounded a bit dulled. 

My mind suddenly began to snap things together, theories that could explain why he lived in such a large space with no one here but himself. No ones contacted him since I’ve been here and he never talked about family. 

“No, I wasn’t. I just wanted to make sure.” I laughed nervously, suddenly feeling as though I’d hit a soft spot. I noted the drastic change in demeanor and tone after I’d asked the question. 

I looked up and realized it was suddenly back in the snap of a finger and it seemed as if nothing happened. 

_ Strange.  _

“Want coffee on the way? We were up until about 4 in the morning and you wore me out.” He smirked. 

“I wore  _ you  _ out?” I asked, rolling my eyes. 

“I was doing most of the work. You just laid there and looked pretty but I’m not complaining.” He shot back with a wink as he opened the door, holding it for me so we could make our way to the car. 

We walked up to a red and black Ferrari, causing me to roll my eyes for the hundredth time already since I’d woken up. 

“Never heard a no from you, so coffee it is then.” He chirped and let the engine pur.

“Is this the date you wanted to take me on?” I joked, still attempting to cover the awkwardness that I still felt when he suddenly changed the topic. He let out a chuckle. 

“No, no. A coffee shop? Way too cliche.” He paused as he pulled out of the parking garage. “And I’d say you’re worth far more than a $4 coffee.” He laughed. 

City Burch Luxury Loft

_ Figures. He lives in the most expensive apartments in the city.  _

I couldn’t stop thinking about the new found discovery of him and what he’s majoring in. Something about it didn’t fit and I was determined to find out why. He never gave any impression that he didn’t _want_ me to investigate his life so I’ll do exactly that when I got back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I owe it to a certain commenter on the first chapter to keep this bitch rolling because I kinda forgot about it after I literally wrote the second chapter. Yikes.  
> Procrastination of editing? Don’t know her.


End file.
